kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Who Didn't Sleep?/Full summary
One late fall day after school, Aya explains to the other girls that her parents are going to be gone until tomorrow, so she will have the house alone. She seemes to want to add on to that but takes so long that the others resume leaving until she slings onto Yoko, startling her and causing Yoko to schold her for not just telling them that she would be lonely. At home, Isami comes by to ask Shinobu and Alice what they are up to. They bring up their plans of spending the day at Aya's, but after they notice how much difficulty Alice is having with all of her items, they sit down to remove those she doesn't really need; despite Alice's attempts to get them to reconsider. Shino and Alice take off afterwards and stop by to pick up Karen- but they are surprised when they stop by the large building and have no idea where she is. Alice then reveals that Karen owns the entire complex and she soon joins them, thanking them for waiting before they resume heading to Aya's. They find her impatiently waiting outside for them and Karen is able to notice how cold her hand is, causing them to realize she stood out there for quite some time now. As it starts to get dark out Yoko finally joins them and explains the nearby Convience store had been really busy. Nobody minds though, and curiously Karen attempts to snoop through Aya's drawers. Aya tries to stop Karen, but she will not tell them what is in the drawer, causing Yoko to guess that it may be underwear. As it turns out, she is right. Aya goes on to prepare dinner but they all want to help, so the girls work together to make something with meat and potato. But things go poorly when Shino believes she forgot something and can't remember what it is, Yoko is too careless with the sauce according to Aya, and Karen and Alice attempt to break eggs the way they saw someone do it recently, by using their head. As Aya grabs the two some towels she suggests that they take a bath now, but even that provides to be difficult when Karen mentions the desire to take a bubble bath. However, all Aya has are scented powders, so she offers one to them. As Alice and Karen are bathing, Shino finds herself picturing the event. They finish quickly and Karen tries some strange spray she saw on a nearby stand. She sprays it on Alice's hair and realizes it's a hair regrowth spray. Alice insults Karen for this and accuses her of doing it intentionally- but Karen proves she didn't, since she can't read the writing. After everyone finishes they sit down for dinner when Alice asks Shino what she forgot earlier. Shino reveals a package she had on person, and as it turns out her mother had gone ahead to make them a pack of meat and potato for dinner and Shino invites her friends to try some of it. The others then criticize her for being so careless and remembering this so late- after already putting in the efforts to make it themselves by hand and wasting time. They return to the bedroom after finishing dinner and Aya thanks her friends for keeping her company; but as it turns out she's sitting there by herself talking to a bunch of stuffed animals. The others are in the other room telling scary stories, which Aya doesn't like. But feeling lonely she can't help but burst into the room and tell them she wishes to join them. The following day everyone wakes up as Aya has finished making breakfast and set up the table. When she spots Yoko, she is quick to notice some of her hair slicked up and tries to fix it, but Yoko stops her and rubs her hand over Aya's own head, causing Aya to smack her hand away. Curious by this, Yoko informs her that she had some bed hair she was trying to fix as well. At some point Alice asks Sakura Karasuma if she knows tongue twisters. Sakura starts to recite one but because of how it came out, Alice and Karen start to wonder if she might be a foreigner in disguise. This shocks Sakura enough to spend the day thinking over it and she confronts Aya later on to ask her if there is any trick to saying them. However, Aya can't understand her. Back outside, Karen gushes about the cuteness of Japanese uniforms. Shino asks her if she doesn't see too many sailor uniforms back at England, and Karen goes on to mention that the male uniform outfits remind her of black cats. She thinks they would look cute on girls too though, but Yoko reminds her that she tends to dress her uniform down so it wouldn't really matter. The discussion slowly shifts to the group chatting about the fun slumber party they had at Aya's the night before. Karen had so much fun in fact that she wants the others to come over to her place next time, but soon Yoko sees how quiet Aya is being she shows concern, but says nothing of it. Later Karen approaches Aya to ask her if she is troubled by something. Aya mentions that she feels low on energy in comparison to Karen and wonders how she does it, so she asks to become an apprentice of Karen's in order to be more like her. Karen is flattered so she quickly accepts the offer, then she takes off her jacket to have Aya try it on- but Aya finds it pointless since looking like her won't change anything. Karen suggests that Aya learn how to speak in broken Japanese like how she does, but Aya finds this task difficult since she is naturally Japanese to begin with and would need to train herself to talk so flawed. Throughout the day, Aya attempts to be like Karen but does horribly. She also runs from Yoko when she suddenly stops by to speak to her, and during P.E. class she is nearly knocked unconscious as Karen sends the volleyball flying at her. Aya asks her to go easier but Karen refuses. As this goes on, Yoko tells Shino and Alice that Aya seems to be avoiding them. They think she may just be imagining it but she doesn't think so, so Shino suggests that Yoko go and join them. School eventually comes to an end and Karen tells Aya that they should go hang out at the archery club. They let her play the other day, so she thinks Aya needs a turn. It's then Aya realizes she can't copy Karen anymore, because Karen is a natural when it comes to sports, while she is horrible at them. This leaves Aya sad and Karen questions why she wanted to be like her to begin with, then admits that she admires Aya and thinks she is fine the way she is. Hearing this brings Aya to tears and explains to the group that she and Yoko got into an argument earlier. They suggest that she makes up with Yoko and she agrees, confronting her in the classroom; only to ask her to come to the stationary store with her at the last second. They head over and Yoko considers buying a notebook while they are there. Suddenly, Aya apologizes to Yoko for being so mean to her that morning. Yoko claims that she didn't think much of it, other then thinking that Aya hated her, but to solve things she thinks it would be best if they buy matching notebooks to properly make up. At first Aya doesn't think anything of the gesture until she sees that Yoko picked a floral pattern notebook when she isn't really into such girly designs and this touches Aya as she hesitantly thanks her for being so kind. But to her horror she finds that the other three were watching them. Later the girls take off and Karen tries to imitate Aya. She claims she can do a good job but acts like herself, which makes everyone start to laugh. That evening Aya sits down with her new notebook and opens it up. She begins to write in it and takes it with her to school the next day to find that Yoko spilled tea all over her own. She insults her for being so clumsy, which causes tension between the two of them again. When school ends Karen suggests they play hide-and-seek. The others don't understand but when she explains why she wants to play, they agree to it. They decide that anywhere in the school can be a hiding spot, and Yoko is given the task to count to thirty as everyone hides. As Karen waits for Yoko to finish, she believes she found the perfect hiding spot inside an item storage closet that sits in the starting room. She is so sure that Yoko won't check there, but as soon as Yoko finishes she happens to find Karen in about three seconds. Aya meanwhile has taken to hiding in the library. She is sure that it will take them a while to find her due to the big location and sits there as she thinks back to elementary school. Back then she had been the only student who wasn't found and everyone went home without her, and this causes her to worry that the same thing will happen until Yoko and Karen come into the room. She quickly takes cover and they are unable to spot her and attempt to leave, causing her to reveal herself to them in plain sight out of concern. Out in the hallway the others try to locate Alice and Shino, but unknown to them Alice is in a nearby room drawing as she waits. But she's so tired that she ends up falling asleep while regretting her decision to hide alone as the other three head outside to find Shino. Yoko mentions how well she is able to hide, but Aya is able to trick Shino into revealing herself by asking Karen to take out her special handkerchief she carries around. She got it back at England before coming there, so it's really special to her. Inside of the building, Sakura is on her way out when she happens to spot a sleeping Alice in the one room. She finds Shino's name wrote on a corner and fears Alice is dead. But as she cries and frets, Alice wakes up to find her there and mentions that she fell asleep. In hopes of making it up to her, Sakura offers to hide with her. The others end up coming into the room but don't spot the duo at first, leaving Shino to locate them and call out to Sakura, who was surprised that she was spotted since she was trying to help Alice. She makes an attempt to tell Alice to run but in the end this only gives away her location. As the five walk home the girls tease Alice over the fact she fell asleep. They all had a lot of fun playing though, so Karen suggests they should play tag now. But to her disappointment the girls just want to go on home and they mutually agree to call it a day. Category:Summary Category:Anime Category:Season 1